The Incredible Hulk: Rise of Leader
by HephaestusSmith
Summary: Five and a half months after the Avenger Agent Hill tracks down Bruce. It seems that the Super Soldier Program has once again been revived. Will Bruce finally gain control over the Hulk or will they learn to work together as a team? Will he suddenly find that he and Blonsky aren't the only ones who have been changed by Gamma Radiation? Post Avengers. NEW CHAPTER UP.
1. Beginnings of Control

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hulk**

* * *

_AN: This story is going along with my other story Neptune Initiative. Please forgive any mistakes I really don't know that much about the Hulk comics but since this takes place in the same universe as the movie I fell that there is a little slack. I also plan on writing stories for Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor as well as one called SHIELD dealing with Clint and Natasha. I am doing this because I want all the details to match up when i gent to my version of Avengers 2. This will take place at relatively the same time as Neptune Initiative. Again I apologize for any inaccuracies with the comics but please enjoy the story for what it is._

**Here is the updated chapter. I do suggest reading it because i have change of few things and added some other stuff. This story also happens about the same time as chapter 10 (Not counting the Prologue) of Neptune Initiative.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Beginnings of Control

**Alaskan Wilderness**

**Days Since Last Incident: 3**

**Time: 1315 h**

In. Out. In. Out. In. Bruce held his breath. It had been five and a half months since Bruce and the Avengers had taken on Loki in New York. And Bruce had to admit it felt good. He had transformed into the Other Guy and done true good for once. And his memories weren't as disjointed as they had been in the past.

He remembered most of the battle. He remembered leaping up to one of the building and smashing dozens of Chitauri. He also remembered punching Thor in Grand Central Station. But is favorite memory of the time was Loki. He had seen him land on Stark's balcony and thrown him into the building. It was then that he and the Other Guy had shared control and listened to each other. Loki had lectured him, or tried at least. Just as Loki said "Bullied by" Bruce knew he had to strike. And the Other Guy had. In that moment Bruce had felt the power of the creature. Then as they had walked away the Other Guy had said, "Puny God."

He could help but laugh at that. In that brief glance into the monsters psyche Bruce had learned something. The monster wasn't destructive because he liked to but because his mind was so blurred by anger that coherent thought had come difficultly. Destruction seemed to Bruce as the Other Guy's way of asking for help. The battle in New York had helped with that. It had helped both of them.

Bruce had seen what good the Other Guy could do and for the first time the Other Guy had been happy. They hadn't been shunned as monsters and feared because of theirs strength. They hadn't been hunted for power. They were needed for help. That was why he had come here to Alaska was to see if they could work together. It was working too. Each time he changed the memories were clearer and each time the Other Guy was more subdued. They had seen what they could do together and it seem that was all it took. There was a catch though. It also made them more dangerous.

Bruce was not stupid enough to think he was controlling the Other Guy. No it was more like they were working as a team. But with his smarts and the Other Guy's strength they were more dangerous than ever. Then again now that he was working with the Other Guy instead of against him things had become easier.

He missed Betty too. But hopefully this new training he was doing with the Other Guy would hopefully make it so that he could at least see her again.

So here he was in his SHIELD provided shack in Alaska meditating. Preparing to unleash his other half. After all there wasn't anything but wilderness for miles around so he was relatively safe from harming anyone where he was. In. Out. In. Out.

Then there was a knock on the door. Bruce jumped and had to quickly calm his heart down. Slowly he walked over to the door. The only people who knew where he was, or that this place even existed, was SHIELD so he had a good idea of who it would be.

"Agent Hill," Bruce said a little surprise as he opened the door. He had expected Fury or Natasha, maybe even Clint but not Hill. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you Doctor."

"What is there another global catastrophe you need my help to stop," he asked sarcastically. _Maybe hanging out with Tony wasn't such a good idea _he thought.

"No," Hill began, "Not entirely at least. Can I come in?"

Bruce could tell that she only asked because it was him and he could also tell that she knew he knew this, "Absolutely."

Hill sat across from Bruce at his make-shift dinner table. Each held a cup of coffee in their hands. "So what does SHIELD want this time?"

"Fury sent me here to warn you that Ross is looking into the Super Soldier program again."

Bruce sighed heavily then said, "Didn't he learn not to do that last time."

"Apparently not. But that isn't the worst part," Hill continued. Bruce waited, "He is using Blonsky's blood to do the research."

"How stupid can you get," Bruce muttered.

"Oh and that isn't all. Samuel Sterns has been missing since The Harlem Incident. We believe he is helping him."

"The Harlem Incident, nice I like it. But what does Fury want me to do. Blonsky is buried a three miles below ground and unless they manage to create another person like me then there isn't anything for the Other Guy to do. I mean it's not like he can just walk in and steal all the data."

Hill gave him a look. "No," Bruce mumbled, "You can't be serious. It would never work he isn't that disciplined. He just smashes he doesn't grab."

"That was what I told Fury but he told me to at least let you know. And just in case you change your mind I was instructed to give you this." Bruce took the envelope. In it were two plane tickets one from Juneau to Seattle. There was also a second ticket was to Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"Good seeing you Doctor," Hill said as she got up leaving her coffer untouched.

"Wait," Bruce stopped her, "Why did you come here? Why would Fury send his second in command when he could just drop an encrypted computer on my door step and tell me as much? Why send a person?"

"You are not the only one we are tracking in Alaska. And this one could give you and the Avengers a run for their money. And that is before he is even warmed up. If we need anything else you will be notified Doctor. Have a nice day."

With that the SHIELD second in command left, leaving Bruce to wonder who or what could be powerful enough to demand Agent Hill's personal attention.

Bruce looked back at his plane tickets. He had a cousin in Seattle. Jennifer Walters. Maybe he could visit her. I had been a while since he had seen her and he was in enough control of the Other Guy he could stay calm. Couldn't he? He sat back on the ground and began to meditate once more.

* * *

**Gamma Base New Mexico**

**Test number: 6**

**Subject: Bill the Rat**

**Time: 0800 h**

Thunderbolt Ross was a proud man. So just giving up on the super soldier program wasn't going to happen. The Stark had shown up at his bar demanding that he release Blonsky into SHIELD custody. And the longer Stark had talked the more pissed Ross became. Then when Ross had told Stark to get out of his bar Stark had had the audacity to buy the bar and schedule it for demolition. Needless to say Ross had refused to surrender Blonsky.

Then the Avenger had showed up with Banner in toe. That was when it dawned on Thaddeus. SHIELD had never wanted the Abomination on their side. They had just wanted to make sure he stayed imprisoned. And he had too. In fact he was three miles below ground in sealed room with no light and no exit.

That had presented a problem though. After all he was still able to change and therefore escape. So they had but a collar on him that would inject sedative into his system whenever his heartbeat got ninety beats per minute or whenever Ross felt like it. And so Blonsky was helpless.

Now though he was focused on Bill. One of the scientists walked up to Ross. "Sir we are ready to begin Trial 6."

"What is the difference between the others," Ross asked neutrally.

"We believe that by adding a small amount of electric shock into the subject it will help with the blending process. Hopefully it will also allow the subject to survive. Last we are trying a one percent solution mixture of the Abomination's blood with a little more of the serum."

"Proceed," was all the General said before returning his gaze to the rat.

"Yes, sir."

Ross watched as one of the scientist held the rat while the other gave it two quick shots from a hypodermic and attached electrodes to it before placing it into a clear container and left the room. They then began to funnel gamma radiation into the box and give Bill small electrical shocks. Suddenly the rat began to expand. Its hair retreated, its muscles bulged, and its skin turned orange. It jumped and shattered the container. It began leaping around the room destroying anything it touched. It left fiery track as it move. It was about three feet tall now with shockingly purple eyes.

Suddenly it froze and began to twitch until it was having a full-blown seizure. At last it went still. Then it slowly began to liquefy. "Damn, I thought we had something there," said Ross.

"He lasted longer than the other though and we have yet to test this mixture on a female so perhaps those results will differ." The scientist didn't sound confident though. "Perhaps if we had some of Banner's blood we would get better results," the scientist said cautiously. Banner was a sore subject with the General.

"Impossi…" the General began.

"Perhaps I can help with that," said a male voice. The people in the room turned to look and the person in front of them. He looked normal but his head was taller than it should be and his skin was green.

"Who the Hell are you?" Ross barked.

"Well let's just say you can call me Leader."

* * *

**Scottsdale, Arizona**

**Time: 1500 h**

Richard Jones had always been a friend of Bruce Banner. When Bruce had become the Hulk Rick had even helped him escape the country. He had kept tabs on Bruce for years. He had been in Harlem during the Hulks fight with the Abomination. He had even watched as Bruce had split the ground apart. What amazed him was the Avengers.

Bruce had seen the footage that showed a man, Rick knew it was Bruce, walking toward one of the giant monsters. The man had turned into the Hulk and killed the beast. The people of New York now looked to Bruce as a hero, mostly. Many people where still trying to make the Avengers pay for what damage they had caused. I just went to show how some people couldn't ever be grateful toward the people who saved their lives.

Rick thought about where Bruce could be. Somewhere secluded no doubt. Rick had just visited Betty and Leonard Samson. They both missed him. Leonard puzzled Rick. He had never really known Bruce but seemed to admire that he hadn't gone completely insane. Betty was constantly worried about Bruce though. She was even beginning to wonder if she could find him.

There was suddenly a knock on his door. Rick stood from his couch and went to open the door. Standing in front of him was none other than General Ross. Rick was about to slam the door shut in the General's face but Ross stopped him.

"I've got a proposition for you," Ross said.

"Oh and what do you have that could interest me."

"How would you like to help cure Banner so he can quit hiding in the woods?"

Rick stood frozen. He would do just about anything. He would more than willingly help to cure Bruce. "What do I have to do?"


	2. Transfusions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Hulk or any of the characters.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated this story. I was trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to do. I will probably updating this story about every other week. I am going to put most of my work into my other story but I am not going to just drop this one. Again please forgive any inaccuracies and just deal with the way that the story is going. I have also been doing some research to keep this some what close to the comics but I am not going to go out and read the comic. It would just take to much time.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Transfusions

**Flight D658 over Seattle, Washington**

**Days since last incident: 1**

**Time: 1555 h**

Bruce was on a small plane descending into Seattle. He had finally decided that it might be a good idea to see some family. After all he had gotten lonely during his isolation and the Avengers had only reinforced the idea that he needed company. He was even considering visiting Tony in Malibu. Probably not a good idea though. Even for the flight he had made sure that he had changed the day before.

He had decided not to call Jen though. For one he didn't have a phone. Two, he didn't have her number. The only reason he was even able to get to Seattle was with SHIELD paying the way. After all "turns into an enormous green rage monster" wasn't something that you could put on a résumé.

He had to admit though he was nerves about flying. After all, the last time hadn't worked out so well. Just then the wheels of the plane touched down and Bruce's heart began to speed up. It calmed quickly however and before long he was through airport security and on his way to the motel room SHIELD had rented him.

The first thing Bruce did once he had arrived at the room was grab the phone book. He stopped when he realized how thin it was. The he realized that most everyone would have cell phones now and that those numbers wouldn't be listed. He settled on looking in the yellow pages for a law firm that list Jennifer Walters.

He finally found it and dialed the number. "Law offices of Goodman, How may I help you?" called a voice familiar voice from the other end of the line.

Bruce froze, "Natasha?"

"Natalie," the Black Widow snapped.

"You know what I'm not even going to ask."

"How may I help you?" she said again.

"Is Jen Walters there?"

"Not at the moment my I take a message?'

"Yes. Tell her that Bruce called and ask her to call me back on this number please."

"Will that be all Dr. Banner?"

"Yes, but please at least tell me that you at least aren't investigating Jen."

"Have a good afternoon," Natasha dead panned and the line went silent.

"Shit," Bruce whispered. Bruce sat back on his bed. it had been a while since had been able to sleep on a real bed. Not that the Helicarrier didn't have beds but they were military still, which is to say hard as a rock. Before long Bruce had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Gamma Base New Mexico**

**Test Number: 12**

**Subject: John the chimpanzee**

**Time: 2100 h**

General Ross didn't like being told what to do so when Leader had first shown up he had freaked. Then he found out that Leader had literally gallons of Banner's blood. The success of their test had gone up dramatically since his arrival as well. The animal they were using now lived for about ten minutes before dying from the gamma radiation.

Today however was the most drastic. If things went well they had a person ready for testing. Rick Jones. He thought he would be helping to find a cure for Bruce. That however was a lie.

"We are all ready for our test," Leader said making the General jump. He wasn't sure how Leader continued to sneak up on him. He just appeared.

"Good."

Ross and Leader walked down the hallways until they arrived in the test area. Strapped into a chair was an unconscious Rick Jones. "I thought we were using a chimp?"

"Human blood must be used for humans."

Before Ross could say anything it had already begun. The dialysis machine was already mixing the blood. Suddenly Jones's eyes snapped open, except they were yellow. He began to jerk and strain against the binding until they snapped. He shot up out of the chair as his skin began to turn blue and he started to look like Blonsky's Abomination.

When the transformation was complete the monster stood eleven feet tall. The only difference between this monster and the Abomination was the absence of the bony protrusions and blue skin. "So what is your name," Leader asked as Ross stared at the monster in front of him in wonder. How he wished he had that type of power.

"I am A-Bomb," the beast bellowed in a deep guttural rumble. It took a step toward the viewing window then faster than anyone could react slammed its arm through a sheet of six-inch thick bullet proof glass. Ross ducked the blow noticing that Leader had disappeared.

The monster began to pummel his way out of the base until finally it was free.

* * *

**10 x 10 cell of Emil Blonsky**

**Time: 2110h**

Emil Blonsky sat in total darkness. He knew the walls were thick, he just wasn't sure how thick. Not that it would matter if he knew with the damn collar he couldn't escape anyway. Even if he tried to remove it he would be sedated. He wondered sometimes if he was building up an immunity to the sedatives though. Even when his meals would appear he would become sedated. After what was at least two years Emil still hadn't found the door.

He knew if he ever saw daylight again he would have to where sunglasses to keep himself from going blind. But now in this darkness he could see just the faintest of shapes. His bed. The latrine. The sink.

Suddenly he felt a small tremor run through the ground. He ignored it. Then there was another one and another after that. There was a splitting noise and a crack appeared in the wall. A small amount of light filtered into the room. Blonsky laughed then said, "Finally. Hulk you took your time." Darkness engulfed him as his heart began to speed.

* * *

**Test Center**

**Time: 2115h**

Ross turned around to see that Leader had returned and was looking curiously at the path of destruction this A-Bomb had Created. "So was you little experiment a success?" Ross barked at the man.

"Oh, yes, quite a wonderful success," Leader said calmly, "Who better to lead the Hulk to us than one of his best friends. Then when he gets here we will capture him and have an unlimited supply of blood for our test."

"Capturing the Hulk can't be done!"

"Oh I think it can with these," the genius said as a workers brought out several silvery chains with massive shackles attached, "These are adamantium chains, they are indestructible and able to easily hold the Hulk without a single problem."

"Oh and just how are you going to attach them to him?"

"With bait of course," Leader said as if it where obvious.

"What kind of bait exactly?" Ross asked.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington**

**Days since last incident: 1**

**Time: 2030 h**

When Bruce had woke he decided to go for a walk. Looking back on it he wondered if it had been a smart decision. He had just wanted to be doing something while he waited for a call back from Jen. He kind of wished he had a computer so he could work on some new ideas he'd been having lately. The where nano-bots that would drain radiation form a subject. The idea being that if he needed to he could contain others like himself. But it was just a theory.

Here he was walking down the sidewalk about ten blocks from his hotel when he heard a scream from an ally. Something about that scream sounded familiar, then he heard the gun shots. Instantly the Hulk wanted out but Bruce held him at bay as he ran toward the sound. The Hulk just got angry and began to try harder to get free. _Not now. If you are needed I will not stop you, _Bruce thought. When Bruce got to the scene he saw an old man and a young woman with brown hair laying on the ground bleeding. The woman was his cousin, Jen.

Bruce was horrified. He could hear someone already calling for an ambulance. When it got there Bruce immediately told them that he was her cousin. Once they had loaded Jen and her father into separate ambulances Bruce climbed into Jen's and rode to the hospital.

When they arrived Jen's father just needed a few stitches but Jen was immediately rushed into the operating room. Bruce and Morris Walters waited outside. After a couple of hours the Doctor came out.

"She's lost a lot of blood," the woman told them, "and we don't have any of her type here to give her. We were hoping that one of you two had the same type. So is either of you AB?"

Bruce felt sick to his stomach. AB was his blood type he knew that if they did a transfusion with his blood it would make her like him, a monster. He wasn't sure he could be responsible for doing that to her. Bruce looked over at her father who had shook his head. If Jen didn't receive the transfusion she would most likely die.

He had no choice. He couldn't let her die. Bruce sighed thinking that at least she would have someone to help her. "I am." The doctor instantly rushed Bruce back to the operating room.

* * *

**Roswell, New Mexico**

**Time: 0900 h**

Rick Jones woke up alongside the road. He realized now that he had been lied to. He was mad but something told him that he would have to keep that in check from now on. Rick looked down at himself and found out that his clothes where shredded. The last few hours had been a blur.

He remembered saying something, he wasn't sure what. He also remembered running though the desert. That was all her remembered though. He also knew that he needed to find Bruce. Ross would be looking for him now and that meant the military would also. No one was better at avoiding the military than Bruce. Rick began walking until finally a car drove by and he caught a ride into town.

The first thing he did was by new cloths, after all the ones he had weren't very useful any more. After that he went to the nearest diner and got some breakfast. He couldn't help but thank God that his wallet had remained in his pants. While he was eating he listened to the news.

"… last night at around eight thirty Pacific time lawyer Jennifer Walters," Rick looked up he had heard Bruce talk about a cousin of his named Jennifer that was a lawyer, "and her father Morris Walters, where shot in Seattle. While Morris received a few minor injuries Ms. Walters is still in critical condition. In other news minor earthquakes have continued to hit the Alaskan Range and scientists are no closer..." Rick tuned it out after that.

Rick stood and paid for his meal. After he left the dinner he went to the nearest car rental store and got a car. He was going to Seattle. Besides Betty Ross and himself, Jennifer was the closest person to Bruce. She was Rick's best chance at finding Bruce to help him with his condition. He knew that if Bruce knew what had happened he would be close to the hospital. As soon as Rick had his car he began his long drive north to Seattle.


	3. Hulks

**disclaimer: I don't own the Hulk.**

* * *

**AN: For those that are reading this I would recommend also reading my other story Neptune Initiative because once I reach my version of Avengers 2 they will both be highly relevant.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hulks**

**Seattle, Washington**

**Days since last incident: 4**

**Time: 1200 h**

Bruce was back in his hotel room. He had been in and out of the hospital over the past three days. Jen had been in a coma ever since she had received the transfusion. Bruce worried that the gamma in his blood would be too much for her but she was stable so his worry was limited. Mostly he worried about what the consequences would mean for his cousin. Would she become a monster every time she got stressed?

There was a knock on the door. Bruce got up and walked over to it cautiously. Looking through the peep-hole he saw Agent Romanoff. Bruce opened the door. "To what do I owe the honor?" Bruce asked.

Natasha glared at the alter ego of the Hulk. "Fury wants to know if there will be any side effects to the transfusion you gave you cousin."

Bruce sighed, "Not even a hello, huh."

"It is good to see you Doctor but we have other issues to deal with."

"Alaska you mean?" Bruce asked as the earth gave a small shake. Natasha looked around nervously.

"Be careful Doctor. Not very many know what the increase of seismic and storm activity in the past year means."

"You're not saying that a person is behind this, are you?"

"The transfusion Doctor."

"Do you know how irritating that is?" Natasha smiled and Bruce continued, "I don't know. I think there are bound to be a few. Blonsky is proof that my blood can cause mutations."

"What will you do if you end up with another Blonsky on the loose?"

"What happened?" Bruce suddenly snapped.

"What makes you think…" Natasha began but Bruce's eyes flashed green for a second before returning to normal. Natasha handed him a jump drive and said, "These photos were taken in Roswell. All we know for certain is that while this monster looks like the Abomination it is not."

Bruce sighed and said, "You know I don't have a computer right?"

Natasha smirked just as there was a knock at the door. Bruce's scrunched his eyebrows and answered the door. "I have a delivery for a Mr. Green," said the delivery woman.

"That would be me," Bruce said curiously. The woman had him sign and handed him a rectangular package about four inches thick. "Well I assume this is a gift from SHIELD?"

"Stark actually. It should be able to withstand your…quirks."

"Quirks. That's nice, I like it."

"Have a good day Doctor."

"Wait. Why are at Jen's law firm?"

"You aren't that hard to predict Doctor. We had a feeling that you would stop to see her while you were in town. Plus the mobster involved in her case of ties to a Russian crime ring. Goodbye doctor." With that she was gone.

Bruce pulled out the computer and began to set it up, still uncertain if she had told him the truth.

* * *

**Best Western Windsor Inn**

**Ashland, Oregon**

**Days since last change: 2**

**Time: 2200 h**

Rick had almost changed in Albuquerque. He had almost changed in Flagstaff and pretty much every other large city he had gone through. Sacramento had been the worst though. Rick had a feeling that the man regretted trying to car jack him. And there was nothing Rick could do to repair the man's jaw, nose, and well the rest of his face too. He hadn't changed but he had been a little too close for comfort.

So here he was sitting in a hotel before he would be finishing his drive to Seattle tomorrow. He listened to the sounds of the traffic along the interstate. His breathing slowed and his heart rate with it. He was totally calm. Suddenly he felt his muscles begin to strengthen and he heard his clothes ripping.

_"I am A-bomb!__"_

Rick's eyes snapped open. He was sitting in his room. He realized that it had been a flash back. This other half of his claimed to be called A-Bomb. He had to talk to Bruce. He was the only person Rick knew with experience in this sort of thing. He didn't remember much of what he had done but he hoped he hadn't hurt anyone. He figured the chances weren't too high though. After all there wasn't much to hurt in the middle of a desert.

Rick turned on the TV and listened to the news. He listened as the weather man droned on about what they could expect, not that he was right very often but they always seemed to try. "We have also received some more information on the shooting two days ago in Seattle. We are being informed that the shooters are suspected to be mobsters involved in a case Walters was working on. While her condition is currently stable she has remained in a coma since the shooting two days ago.

"We also have an update on the earthquake earlier today that destroyed Mount Borah in Idaho. The death toll from the quake has drop from the suspected five hundred down to two hundred and fifty. The Gladiators have also not been seen since the initial report. Some local have even blamed the Gladiators for the attack."

Rick sighed and shut off the TV. Bruce was in Seattle. He didn't know how he knew but he was sure of that. Tomorrow he would ask Bruce for help.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington**

**Days since last incident: 4**

**Time: 1400 h**

Bruce had finished setting up his new computer. He was currently looking at the images from Roswell. The images weren't the best, he could tell SHIELD hadn't taken them, but they did prove one thing: someone was trying to make more monsters like himself and Blonsky. This monster look a lot like the Abomination but it was blue and less boney. Bruce could think of only one reason for the similarities. They where using Blonsky's blood, and only General Ross had access to Blonsky. _Looks like you were right, Hill,_ Bruce though.

What bothered Bruce the most though were the eyes. It wasn't the color or anything like that but the look behind them that caught his attention. There was something about this monster that was familiar. Bruce continued to study the images. He wished he knew which direction the camera had been pointed so he could get a general idea of what direction the monster had come from. Then it hit him.

General Ross had taken interest in the Super Soldier program once more. He had access to Blonsky and would therefore have access to his blood. This new monster was Ross's latest attempt at recreating the Hulk. Bruce felt the mind that was the Hulk stir in the back of his mind. Even the Hulk didn't like that idea. Ross also had a base in the New Mexican desert that he had originally wanted Bruce to work at. This had to be the place where this monster had originated.

The only problem no was finding the monster. Bruce knew how fast the thing could travel, how fast he could travel. Maybe if Jen was mutated by his blood then they could find this base together and tear it down. He felt guilty about thinking that way but he couldn't help it. Maybe together they could learn to control these monsters. Maybe together they could find the base and stop Ross.

He shut down the computer before he headed to the hospital. He wanted to be there when Jen woke. After all if she had mutated and she changed he would be the only one that could really stand a chance at keeping her from hurting someone.

In a few minute Bruce was sitting in a chair next to Jen's hospital bed. Her condition had stabilized but the comma she was in worried Bruce. He kept thinking that it was because of him that she was most likely going to be changed like him.

Jen was a pretty woman. She was five foot ten with brown hair and green eyes. He hoped she would make it through. She had been married once but had divorced shortly after the marriage had begun. Jen was quiet and shy, somewhat like Bruce had been before he was changed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Bruce looked up to see none other than Rick Jones standing in the door way.

"Rick!" Bruce said jumping up, "What are you doing here? It is so good to see you. How have you been?" Jones was a fit man about five foot nine with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well," his old friend began, "I've been better."

"What do you mean?"

Rick sighed then sat down next to Jen's bed. Bruce followed suit. After a couple of seconds Rick began to tell his story. He told Bruce how he had wanted to help Bruce by finding a cure and had teamed up with Ross. How he had been lied to. And finally that he was the monster Bruce had got the photos of. "He calls himself A-Bomb. From what little memory I have he doesn't seem all that bright. But I don't think Ross I working alone."

"I told you you couldn't trust Ross. But you are right. Ross may be good at tactics but he isn't the type to be able to achieve this type of thing on his own. Was there anyone else there that you can remember seeing?"

"There was this one weird-looking guy. He looked normal except for two things. He had green skin and an elongated head."

"What do you mean he has an elongated head?"

"It looks like it has been stretched." Bruce was silent in thought for a long time. "You know I saw you on TV. Those clips from New York. You seem to be getting the hang of controlling it."

"No. It's more like we are learning to work together. Besides the Other Guy likes to break things and he got to do that while doing some good so it worked out well for everyone."

"Is there a cure?"

"Not that I have found. Do you think you could lead me to the base that they are testing a?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Just thinking. I mean we don't need any more people like us running around so it would be best to nip this in the butt and stop the testing before they create too many more."

"Bruce, listen I'm sorry that this happened but maybe we just need to work together on this. Let me help you shut this down."

"You don't have the amount of control I do."

"Control over what?" said a hoarse voice.

"Jen you're awake," Bruce exclaimed. "Do you feel any different?"

"What do you mean different?" Jen asked as Rick looked at Bruce curiously.

"Just anything. Sometimes a coma can change things."

"What are you talking about Bruce?" Jen said with a voice full of stress. Bruce could tell that Rick was stressed too. The heart rate monitor was beeping wildly next to her.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Tell me, Bruce," Jen ordered. He voice was different this time though. It was deeper. It only seemed to stress her out more. Bruce looked over at Rick. His eyes were tinged with yellow.

"Go," he told Rick as Jen began to sit up in bed. Bruce's heart was racing. "I'll keep her from hurting anyone and take away from the city. I need you to follow us."

"How will I do that?" Rick asked.

"Follow the path of destruction." Just the Jen jerked and sent Rick through a wall. Great now he had two to deal with. Jen's skin had turned green along with her hair. She had become more muscular but it wasn't to the same extreme as the Hulk. She was only about seven feet tall, compared to the Hulk's eight foot six. Bruce looked through the hole she had used Rick to create and saw that Rick was now blue and growing in height.

"Well that's just great. Now I have to deal with them both." Bruce prayed that the Hulk wouldn't cause more destruction and began to change in order to fight She-Hulk and A-Bomb.

* * *

**Gamma Base New Mexico**

**Command Room**

**Time: 1600 h**

"Sir," said man as he walked into General Ross's office, "A-Bomb was just seen in Seattle. He was with the Hulk as well a another monster."

"Keep an eye on them. I want to know if they start heading this way," Ross replied, "Also keep any eye on our big-headed friend. I'm not sure that I trust him."

"Sir, maybe we should just listen to Leader. He seems to have a pretty solid..."

"Do as you are told soldier."


	4. Shown Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hulk.**

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update. I had midterms all this past week and I will have some more next week. Also, I am considering changing this to being listed as a crossover between The Incredible Hulk and Percy Jackson because I am to the point now that there are going to be several reverences between the two. Enjoy.

**AN:I AM UPDATING AGAIN! I am back in school and should have a little more free time on my hands. This is now my primary story and should be getting updated once a week, every two at max. After I have finished this story I will be working on both Thor: The Dark World and Agents of SHIELD. I hope you enjoy this, in my opinion, much improved Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **New Plans

**Base of Mount Saint Helens**

**Days since last incident: 0**

**Time: 2000 h**

Bruce, Rick, and Jen where sitting around a camp fire in the remainder of their clothes. The effects of the Mount Saint Helens eruption from three years ago could still be seen. Changing into the Hulk and waking up somewhere he didn't remember was something Bruce was used to. He wasn't bothered by the wilderness so he wasn't too bothered. Rick and Jen however were not pleased.

"I hope it won't be like that every time," Jen said irritably

"I wish I could tell you that it gets easier, or that you can control that other side, but I would be lying," said Bruce.

"So what? We go live in the wood like you have been and avoid stress?" snapped Rick.

"No, avoiding stress isn't the key. What you have to do is learn to manage that stress. I just like the woods because there is less to break here."

"So what do we do then?" Jen asked.

"I'll try to help you but I imagine that managing the triggers will be different for each of us. Lately I have been learning to work with the Other Guy. It seems like it has been helping. I mean I've been becoming more and more aware of what is going on. This time was the clearest yet."

"What happened after we changed?" Jen asked.

"First I became the Other Guy. I managed to lure you guys out of the hospital. After that the Other Guy and I just tried to get you out of the city without killing anyone."

"We tried to kill people?" Jen asked.

"Don't worry you didn't. Besides, even if you had, there is a lot less blood on your hands than me. I or the Other Guy at least is implicated in the death of two scientists, a military officer, an Idaho State Trooper, two Canadian hunters, and several soldiers that tried to capture me." Bruce's comment was met by silence.

"New York?" Rick asked after a while.

"What about it?" Bruce asked, though he thought he knew were this was going.

"The Avengers," Rick said.

"Oh yes the Avenger. How we managed to get our shit together was a miracle in itself. It was nice really to talk to people again though. I mean I was working as a doctor in Calcutta when SHIELD came and got me but I only talked to people as patients. It was nice to have…friends again. Before SHIELD found me I had gone over a year without an incident. New York is when the Hulk and I began to work to together. I think that might be because of how long it had been since I had change but I am not sure," Bruce explained.

"So bottom line; don't change for a year then we will have a chance," Jen whispered.

"Everyone's different. But I don't know about you guy but I am hungry. What do you say we go into town and get something to eat?" Jen and Rick looked at Bruce like he had gone insane. "Well it's not like we have something to hunt with. And the walk isn't too far."

"The closest town is Longview and that is over 30 miles Bruce," Rick growled.

"Our cloths are shredded, and we don't have shoes," Jen continued to protest.

"All the more reason to go. We should be able to find something in town. If nothing else I have a feeling Natasha will find us."

"Who's Natasha?" Jen asked.

"A friend from SHIELD that was in New York; you know her as Natalie," Bruce called as he began to walk west.

"You mean my secretary?" Jen asked in surprise as she caught up.

"That would be her. She said she was there because of the case you have been working on," Bruce said.

"And you don't believe her," Rick noted.

"If there is one thing I know about SHIELD it is that they always have a second agenda. If not a third."

* * *

**Gamma Base New Mexico**

**Test Number: 15**

**Test Subject: Allan the Orangutan**

**Time: 2030 h**

"We are going to see what the effects, if any, of adding small amounts of electricity into the subject during the transfusion process," Leader informed General Ross and the latter entered the room.

"Why electricity?" Rose asked.

"Because it is one of the most powerful elements known to man. Even the Zeus, king of the gods, wielded it."

They reached the observation window and stood in silence waiting for the test to begin. Strapped to the table was an old male orangutan. He looked quite content and Ross suspected he was drugged. The ape made soft grunts as the scientists walked around it. When the scientists placed the IV into the ape's arm it began to struggle against its bonds.

The test started and the two men stood in astonishment. The orangutan grew to be six feet tall. Its hair burned away and its skin turned grey as flames danced across its body. There were two scientists in the room but the monster broke free of its bonds and immediately killed the two men. "Lock it down," Leader said calmly. Silvery metal panels slid into place in front of all possible escapes and Ross and Leader began to watch through security cameras.

"Well," Leader commented, "That was interesting." Leader turned to leave the room.

"What are you going to do with it?" Ross asked.

"Keep it there for a while. I imagine it will starve eventually." Leader left the room without looking back. The longer Ross knew him the less he began to like him.

* * *

**Longview, Washington**

**Days since last Incident: ½**

**Time: 0400 h**

Bruce was laying one of the beds in the room they had rented for the night. They had gotten new clothes. Rick and Jen were now sound asleep in their beds. The walk had exhausted them and they had even hitchhiked for part of the distance. The old man who picked them up was even kind enough to loan them the money they had used to buy clothes and rent the room they were now sleeping in. Bruce had taken the couch while Rick and Jen had each taken the two beds.

As soon as they had arrived Bruce's friends had gone straight to sleep. He however was still awake. There were two more people out there like him. Each of them had been pulled into this life because of him. It was then that Bruce made his decision. After he had gotten Jen and Rick to the stage where they had a reasonable amount of control he would head to New Mexico and destroy the base that Ross was now using. Hopefully he got there to keep them from creating any more monsters.

* * *

Bruce final fell asleep around four in the morning but was woken early in the morning by a female voice, "Quite the team you have assembled here, Doctor."

Bruce shot out of bed, as did Rick and Jen. Sitting calmly in one of the chairs by the rooms desk was a certain red-head. When he saw Natasha's face he relaxed and said, "You should know better than to sneak up on a room full of Hulks."

"So, it was you three that made the mess in Seattle?"

"Mess," Jen interrupted, "What do you mean mess?"

In response Natasha walked over to the television and turned it to the news. It was showing Space Needle from various angles. _"Authorities say that the Hulk and two other monsters collided with one of the main supports. Experts say it is likely that this iconic building would have fallen if it hadn't been for the safety cables that were added after the earthquakes that shook the world almost one year ago. Damage has also been done to several of the surrounding buildings."_

"Well it could have been worse. At least it was only a few buildings instead of half the city," Bruce said lightly.

"I think I am going to be sick," Rick whispered.

"Director Fury wants to a word with all of you, be at the airport in fifteen minutes."

"Well this is going to be wonderful," Bruce groaned.

* * *

**Gamma Base New Mexico**

**Office of Leader**

**Time: 1200 h**

Samuel Sterns had never been the smartest man. But when those precious drops of Banner's blood had landed in an open wound everything changed. Extreme intelligence wasn't the only thing he had received but it was his most cherished gift.

But alas that meddlesome SHIELD agent, the Blackwidow, had arrived and taken all of Banner's blood and left him with nothing. That was when he had stated looking for a way into a new lab far from SHIELD's reach. He had settled in Germany for a time where he made the acquaintance of Arnim Zola. Together they had finished the Infinity Formula.

Things at Gamma Base where going well. Most of the workers and soldiers here where now, unknown to Ross, under his control. He had twice now successfully duplicated the results of a Hulk. He was closer than ever to gaining revenge on those that had misjudged him. But his greatest accomplishment was taking control of the base without Ross even realizing it.

The problem of Banner was still unsolved. Leader knew from the news reports that the Hulk knew about A-Bomb now but he also knew that there was now a "She-Hulk", as the authorities where calling it. It worried him that Banner seemed to be gaining more allies. But even after Banner had learned that his friend was now a Hulk he was staying away.

Leader needed someone Banner would do anything for. Someone that he would come to save. Betty Ross would be the perfect candidate. The only problem with that would be the General. But he was easily dealt with. Then he would have to create someone to fight these new monsters. That would be simple though and didn't worry him much. The question was how to get a hold of Betty and who to use against the others.

* * *

**Hellicarier**

**Over the Northern Pacific**

**Days since last incident: 1**

**Time: 1306 h**

When Jen and Rick had seen the massive vessel floating in the sky their jaws had almost fell off. "This can't be real," Jen had said. When they landed they were immediately escorted to the helm. When they entered the room they saw Fury listening to a transmission.

_"Your friends Jason, Leo, and Nico have popped up on SHIELD's radar," _said a woman's voice that Bruce recognized as Agent Hill.

"NO!" Fury yelled at the monitor. But another voice spoke.

This one belonged to a man and he chuckled, _"Bet that went well."_

_"You know if you go back to New York Fury is going to come see you?" _Hill said.

_"Maybe but I won't work for SHIELD. I was used enough when I helped the gods. From now on what I decide to do will be my personal decision. No government agency or gods will tell me what to do."_

Fury looked up and pressed the mute button. "What was that guy saying about gods," Jen asked.

"I am afraid you don't have clearance for that knowledge," Fury said coolly. "Not so alone anymore are we Doctor."

"I guess not. Looks nice," Bruce commented, "You can't even tell that I tore this place apart six months ago."

"Yes well that was the goal. Now I hope we can come to an understanding regarding these two," Fury said as he gesture to Jen and Rick, who both look a little irritated by the treatment.

"I am going to teach them to control themselves," Bruce began.

"Yes but where?" When Bruce didn't respond he continued, "We would like you to keep them out of Alaska for the time being. There are certain…instabilities there and we would like them not to exacerbate that problem."

"You act like he is more dangerous than Loki," Bruce commented.

"He would eat Loki, Thor, and the Hulk for a side dish," Fury said.

"Damn," was all Bruce could say.

"Back on topic. I think that Death Valley would be okay for training them. There isn't much there to hurt. We would also like them to help bring a stop to Ross's search into the super soldier program."

"Director," Bruce began.

"It is their choice not yours Dr. Banner," Fury interrupted. Fury turned and looked at Jen and Rick. They both looked down thoughtfully for a moment before Rick responded.

"Well, I suppose a little revenge wouldn't hurt."

"I'm not sure. We'll see when the time comes I guess. First I just want to learn to control these changes," Jen mumbled.

"Good. Now, Bruce we have been working on some carbon polymers that should stretch with you when you change. I think these will be particularly useful for Jen. Hill if you will lead them to the lab so they pick up their suits."

"Did somebody say something about suits," said a familiar arrogant voice.

"Mister Stark," Fury growled, "I thought I made it clear to you that you were to notify use when you would be coming to visit?"

"Where would be the fun in that? Then I would never get a chance to catch you doing something 'top secret'," Tony Stark said. Just then he turn and caught sight of Banner. "Bruce!" he exclaimed, "You and I need catch up." Without another word Stark began to steer Bruce deeper into the ship.

* * *

Bruce remembered Stark saying something about "making your own demons" and Switzerland but that was about it. He hadn't slept much the previous night and Stark's story just put him to sleep. Then when he woke up and explained he just didn't have the temperament to be a therapist Tony had simply shrugged and started the story over.

Bruce had to be extremely patient, which was not one of his strong suits. But this time he listened to Tony's story, mostly because he didn't want to have to hear it again, and he had to give Tony credit. What worried Bruce though was the idea that the Extremis serum could still be under development somewhere. Tony had other worries though.

"I still have panic attacks occasionally," Tony said, "And don't tell anyone but I have secretly rebuilt the Gemini suit. I designed it to be used in space."

"So what you are just going to leave everyone behind and go off into space? Correct me if I am wrong but wasn't that what started the attacks in the first place?"

Tony shrugged but said so quietly Bruce could barely he him, "It would help decrease by alcohol bill."

Bruce decided to ignore the comment and said, "Listen Tony, I know you want help with this but right now I am a little busy."

"Oh yes I see you have created two more Hulks," Tony sneered.

"Only one," Bruce growled in a voice closer to the Hulk's then his own, "And I wouldn't have done that if I had another choice."

"Calm down," Tony teased, "Now I'll walk with you to the lab but then you will be on your own. I have stuff I need to do in New York."

"I thought you were done building suits," Bruce said as he raised his eyebrows.

"For me I am," Tony said.

* * *

Five minutes later Bruce had joined Jen and Rick in the newly rebuilt lab. "No," Bruce said, "Absolutely not. I will not were purple."

"Come on, Bruce it's better than shredding you clothes every…"

"I'd rather shed my clothes or be naked," Bruce interrupted Jen.

"Fine, take these, their black. We're about the same size so they should fit and I will where the purple ones," Rick suggested.

"Fine," Bruce grumbled still not totally sold on the idea of the suits.

"I kinda like them," Jen said. She had a pair of what looked like jeans and a white tank top with purple down the side. "Might as well see how the fit."

The all went and changed before returning to the lab. Rick and Bruce were both walking somewhat stiffly. "What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"They're a little tight," Bruce commented.

Jen laughed as Rick blushed. "If you are all done," said a male voice behind them, "Fury has ordered me to take you all to Death Valley." Bruce turned and looked at none other than Hawkeye.


	5. Take Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hulk.**

* * *

**AN: THE REVISIONS ARE DONE! This story will be moving along again. If you have already read chapter five before I highly suggest rereading it be cause i have changed a lot of thing from the end of the chapter. It is going to flow much more smoothly now and is heading in the direction I want. The next chapter should be up in a few days and I think I am at about the half way point for this story. I may begin posting chapters for Thor The Dark World but I am not sure yet. Anyway enjoy the much improved Chapter 5 now entitled Take Over.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Take Over

**Quinjet over the California Coast**

**Days since last incident: 2**

**Time: 2000 h**

Bruce had to give Jen and Rick credit; they were taking these changes far better than he had. Maybe it was because he had been alone when it started, or maybe they were just good actors. Hawkeye didn't speak as they flew and Bruce didn't try to strike up a conversation. He wasn't sure what he should do anyway. He hadn't known the archer for very long after all.

But if there was one thing he was sure of it was that had a long road ahead of him. So did Rick and Jen for that matter. It was one of the perils of being a Hulk. No matter what, you would always be feared. Finally he was tired of the silence and spoke to Barton. "What was Fury listening to when we first arrived?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. Probably the wiretap he has on Hill though. That's what he listens to most of the time anymore. Not that many understand what Hill and Jackson are talking about," Barton said.

"And what are they talking about?" Jen asked.

"It is above my clearance," Barton said. "But I have seen the person Hill spends her time talking to. He looks kinda like a caveman."

"Why is SHIELD interested in him?" Rick asked.

"Could be any number of reasons, but it is probably because of his powers."

"What powers is that?" Bruce asked.

"I only know one. It is the ability to control water. But from what I have seen I think he could go toe to toe with the Hulk."

If Bruce hadn't know that Hawkeye had very little sense of humor he would have laughed. He could tell though that every word was truthful.

* * *

**Gamma Base New Mexico**

**Office of Leader**

**Time: 0150 h**

Leader sat at his desk waiting for news. He was going to create other monsters to combat the Hulk and his friends. He was going to use the Abomination against A-Bomb. This new She-Hulk was the problem. He just hadn't decided, for sure, what he was going to do about it. This new woman, Mary MacPherran, looked like a good candidate. He was going to try something other than gamma radiation with her. Instead he was going to try DNA modification. If things went as he planned then the She-Hulk would not be a problem any longer.

He needed the Hulk here in chains so he could keep his new abilities. They had begun to where off now and he was running out of Banners Blood.

There was a knock on his door and a lieutenant walked in. "Sir, we have located Ms. Ross. A team is on location to take her. All they need are your orders."

"Keep close but don't do anything yet. Let's wait two more weeks for Banner to come. If he hasn't then we will take her," Leader said without looking up from the test results. The orangutan was still alive and had turned back to normal. At one point it had lit on fire but soon it had changed back to normal. It had remained locked in however. The Hulk had proven the need to contain these creatures.

"Soon you will be in chains, Banner, and with an unlimited supply of your blood Leader will rule." Finally Leader would have his revenge. The man that had been laughed at because of his theories would no longer be the laughed at Samuel Sterns.

* * *

**Quinjet on the Way to Death Valley**

**Days since incident: 2**

**Time: 0800 h**

Bruce, Jen, and Rick sat next to each other as they soared over desert. "So," Rick asked, "How do we start?"

"First you have to understand that these changes happen when your heart rate gets to high. So you have to learn to control in. Slow it down or speed it up at will," Bruce responded.

"And after that?" Jen asked.

"We change."

"Just like that. No fancy secret?" Rick asked.

"The secret is realizing that the things that trigger the changes in your heartbeat are always there. You just have to learn when to initiate the change the let your other self take the reins," Bruce said.

"I thought we were here to learn how to control it?" Jen said.

"Sometimes things can't be controlled. Now you have to learn the hard part of being a Hulk. This is the part where the people you fight to protect sometimes fear and hate you. And it's the hardest part because sometimes to protect what you love you have to walk away from it."

"We are out casts now aren't we?" Jen asked

"Unless they decide they need our help, yes."

"We're here," Hawkeye called from up front.

* * *

**Gamma Base New Mexico**

**Test subject: Mary MacPharran**

**Time: 1200 h**

Leader sat alone in the observation room. The doctors in side were working on placing the tubes into their correct places. Soon they would be injecting the virus that would hopefully infect the DNA and attacking the sections that would enhance strength, stamina, and durability. As long as MacPharran remained alive then this experiment would be a success. Soon he would have his own She-Hulk.

Marry was a small shy woman. As a teenager she had been nicknamed "Skeeter". Soon she to would be able to take revenge on the one that had made fun of her.

"You're sure this will work," she asked in a high squeaky voice.

"Of course," Leader lied. He nodded to one of the doctors and he inserted a syringe into MacPharran's I.V. At first nothing happened.

"Perhaps it will take some time to take effect," the doctor commented.

"No the virus is designed to act rapidly, similar to Ebola," Leader snapped. It was about thirty minutes after the virus had been administered that the changes began. It was hardly noticeable at first but soon it was obvious.

Her body began to grow in height from five feet to six-foot six inches. MacPharran's arms and legs grew more muscular. She developed a more womanly figure instead of the body of a young girl. Finally her face hardened and she ripped free from her bonds.

"How do you feel?" Leader asked triumphantly.

"Invincible," she said in a booming female voice.

"Good, but there is someone else that thinks she is the strongest," Leader said calmly.

"Who?"

"Her name is She-Hulk. She is said to be the strongest woman in the world."

"Where can I find her?"

"She is a friend of the Hulk. If you can find him you will find your enemy, MacPharran."

"I am not Mary MacPharran anymore. I am Titania."

* * *

**Death Valley**

**Days since last incident: 0**

**Time: 1230 h**

"Ok so I think the first thing we should work on is figuring out exactly what triggers your transformations. For example with me it is stress, anger, or excitement," Bruce told the others.

"Okay so how do…" Rick began but he was interrupted as Bruce punched him. Rick stumbled backward before he glared at Bruce, "WHAT THE HELL BRUCE!"

"Good," Bruce said, "I think we can rule out anger and spontaneous events." He turned to Jen. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Watch it Bruce," she warned.

Bruce smiled, "Don't worry; I am just trying to think of a way to figure out what your trigger is. It helps to know what can cause you to lose control."

"So you hit me," Rick said irritably.

"Yes and you wouldn't believe how many times I have changed for less than that. We'll have to keep trying through; we need to know what could cause you to change."

"Fine, just don't go punching people again."

"Sorry. Well, until I get some better ideas let's just work on speeding up and slowing down your heartbeat."

The sat down on the desert floor. The heat was stifling and they were all sweating, but they would just have to deal with this for now. Bruce soon had Jen and Rick sitting cross-legged and doing breathing exercises. After about a half an hour later Bruce said, "Okay I think you have a good enough handle on that for now so let's change. But don't try and fight for control just work with your other side."

They stood and Bruce told them to think of something that would escalate their heartbeat and they followed his instructions. In seconds Rick began to expand and grow to be the eleven foot A-Bomb. The monster looked down at the others and spoke, "Did it work?" His voice was rumbled like an earthquake.

"Um, Rick, Yes it worked," Jen whispered in disbelief. Rick, or A-bomb, looked down at his hand and jumped. He could hardly feel the tightness of the pants now. His shirt was ruined though.

"Really blue," he mumbled.

"Your…in control," Bruce said in disbelief.

"Well, I think the credit goes to my teacher," Rick said looking at Bruce.

"But I haven't ever been in control."

Jen looked at A-Bomb and said almost eagerly, "My turn."

Bruce was ready to have to keep her from harming anyone. After all, both of them couldn't gain control so easily. Could they?

Jen too began to grow and strengthen until she was the She-Hulk. The monster raised her hands and looked at them cautiously. "Weird," she commented in a voice with hardly any difference from her regular voice.

"This isn't possible," Bruce breathed. How could these two, who had been Hulks for less than a week, achieve control so easily? It wasn't right he had fought for control in an attempt to rid himself of the Hulk and failed. _But they didn't try to get rid of the change_. The voice was deep and gruff. Bruce realized it was the Hulk speaking.

Then Bruce caught sight of something in the distance. It was like a dust trail but it was disjoined like the vehicle was going on and off pavement. Then he saw it. Just before a new cloud would appear a black spec would land on the ground. "Guys someone is coming," Bruce said. He began to change and for a second he was stunned. _He was in control. _The Hulk was still there in the back of his mind but he wasn't controlling his body right now, Bruce was.

He could see everything clearly. He could feel the strength of his new powerful arms. He suddenly realized just how strong the Hulk really was. Not only did he realize how strong Hulk was be he could see that the madder Hulk cot the stronger he would become. _Puny Human, _said the voice of the Hulk in the back of his mind. Bruce was suddenly overcome with fear as he realized what could happen if Hulk every really lost control. But he shook it off, he didn't have time for that right now.

Just as the person made their final leap Bruce stepped in front of the other two. With a ground shaking crash the being landed a few feet in front of them. When the dust had cleared enough for them to see they saw a woman in front of them. The woman looked at Jen and said in a booming voice, "Hello Greenie."

"Who are you," Jen asked.

"I am the strongest woman there is and I am here to prove it. My name is Titania." Before any of the Hulks could respond, Titania lunged into battle with the She-Hulk.

* * *

Hulk and A-Bomb where now running to catch up with the two woman. Titania was immensely strong. The She-Hulk was fighting with everything she had but things where evenly matched. Titania was also a very skilled fighter. Jen had no hope at besting her in skill but she could out think her. Bruce could see why Jen was a formidable Hulk. As a lawyer she could look at things objectively and make split second decisions, like where to place a punch in this case. Just watching the fight Bruce could tell that if Jen had experience fighting this "Titania" wouldn't stand a chance. But slowly Titania was gaining ground on her enemy.

Bruce and Rick were having trouble keeping up with them. Their speed was much greater than the men's. When Hulk and A-Bomb had finally caught up Jen was on the ground. She look like she was tired from her battle but her eyes were still defiant. ""Face it, Greenie. There's only room for _one _strongest woman…and it _ain't you_!" Titania bellowed.

Before Titania could do anything else the Hulk reached out and grabbed her by the arm and through her with all his strength. The woman went flying through the air toward Arizona, maybe landing in New Mexico.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked as the Hulk. It was the longest sentence the Hulk had ever said. Bruce now understood why the Hulk was always so silent. The Muscles in his mouth were strained and tight like even they too had been enlarged and it made speech difficult. The longer Bruce was in control the more he began to sympathize with the Hulk.

"Yeah," Jen said as she stood from the ground, "Thanks."

Hulk surfaced for a second and spoke, "Hulk will teach to smash." Then Bruce was back in control.

"Yes," Bruce told the others, "Yes, he will."

Rick and Jen both keyed into the different speech patterns. They nodded and readied themselves for the training. Hulk was the strongest and patients weren't something he had a large supply of, but he would teach them what he could.

* * *

**Gamma Base New Mexico**

**General Ross's Office**

**Time: 1515 h**

Ross had realized that Banner was building his own army. Rick Jones had joined him and from the way things were looking so had Banner's cousin. If Ross's suspicions where correct, then the Hulk had somehow found out about his research and would soon come here. They couldn't use the Abomination to fight Banner that had been proven in Harlem. They needed a new weapon. Ross knew the Leader had created a woman to fight the She-Hulk. He still had a few people who remained loyal to him.

What they needed was someone with Blonsky's skill but with even greater strength. But he was also worried about Betty. Despite everything that had happened he still loved his daughter and wanted her to be safe. He worried that Leader would somehow find the connection between Banner and Betty, if he hadn't already. For now though he would just have to wait things out.

There was a small knock at the door. "Come in," Ross called. One of the few who remained loyal to him walked in.

"Sir," the corporal said, "Leader has place a team around your daughter. He means to bring her here in the hopes of luring Banner in."

"WHAT!" Ross yelled.

"Sorry sir, I just thought you should know." The man left.

Ross paced around his room for a while. Finally, when he felt he had no other choice, he picked up the phone.

"Hello," Betty called from the other end of the phone.

"Betty it's me. DON'T HANG UP!" Ross said. He was quiet for a second.

"Talk," was Betty's only response.

"Thing are bad here. I am not in control anymore. This man, Leader, he is similar to Bruce and he wants him captured even more than I do. He thinks that if he…" Ross froze as static met his ears.

There was a clicking sound behind him and Ross turned to face Leader. "Did you really think we wouldn't have wired her phone just in case you tried to call her, General?" Leader said calmly.

Ross put the phone down and for the first time he began to root for Banner. "What are you going to do with her?" Ross asked easily.

"Keep her here as bait. Hulk will come here to retrieve her and when he does we shall have him in chains. Soon all our problems will come to an end General." Leader smiled a twisted insane smile that sent chills down Ross's back.

"What happens to her when you have the Hulk?" Ross asked.

"I guess we will see won't we. As we speak my men are taking her. Within a few hours she should be here. I think I will…" but before Leader could finish Ross had pulled his gun and shot three times at the man. Only he was no longer there.

There was a chuckle from behind him and Ross turned. Leader stood there smiling. "One the gifts from Banner's blood General, teleportation. You should have realized who I had once been when I brought you Banner's blood. I was once Samuel Sterns."

"SHIELD took all of the blood," Ross said as he began to back away.

Leader laughed, "They only took what was in my lab, not in the stores at my house. Now General I think it is time for you to go to your cell, or I can take you it doesn't matter to me. You will be joined by your daughter in a few hours."

Ross looked at the man before him. He knew what he had to do. He had to get word to Banner. "That wouldn't be a smart move General," Leader said smiling. Ross tried anyway as he ran from the office.


	6. Fugitive Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hulks or the villains**

* * *

**AN: Well after finishing the revisions and getting a new computer here is chapter six. If your are just reading this thinking that I won't have changed anything in the previous chapter then I strongly suggest you go back and read the revisions. I have made some major changes. For example, the old chapter five would have lead into General Ross becoming the Red-Hulk. This isn't happening anymore. Not in this story at least.**

**Anyway the updates will come hopefully once every one to two weeks.**

_**I also highly reccomend that you read my other story Neptune Initiative if you haven't since it takes place at the same time and will lead into my version of Avengers 2 (Avengers Doomsday). There are also some references to the story as well as references to this story in Neptune Initiative.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Fugitive Escape

**Above the Northern Pacific**

**Hellicarrier**

**Time: 1930 h**

"Director Fury," the British Council woman said, "You have continued to allow these people a free run. They have continued to destroy our cities. Now these Gladiators have been the target of an attack that leveled a mountain that was over ten thousand feet tall. The towns that were close to the mountain have been buried and hundreds of people have been killed. It is time that we begin to consider measure to eliminate them."

"And what happens when they aren't here to protect us?" Fury growled.

"We have other weapons that can be used against whatever enemies we face," said the American representative. "Right now we want you will be work on the Hulkbuster Project. As different plans are thought up to deal with the others they will be enacted."

"Sir with all due respect…" Furry began.

"You have your orders Director. Now follow them out," said the Chinese ambassador. The transmission ended and all but the Russian representative's screens went black.

Fury looked at the Russian man. The Russian sighed then said quietly, "Do what you must." His screen went black. The temporary walls went down and Fury was once again surrounded by the crew members. Fury sighed and turned to go to his office when he came face to face with Tony Stark.

"You look stressed," Tony commented.

"What are you still doing here Mr. Stark," Fury asked.

"Just getting ready to leave," Tony said calmly.

Fury suddenly had a thought. "Stark I need you to build a suit."

Tony turned and looked at the Director of SHIELD. "I am not building suits anymore Fury. Except for the occasional on for Rhody. Plus I don't build for the government."

"I only need the one. I need it to be able to contend with the Hulk. No to defeat the Hulk. I know you already have designs for one."

"A suit like that can't be built," Tony said trying to avoid the Director's eye.

"You can chose who will pilot it. I just need it done soon."

Tony looked thoughtful for a minute then he nodded and said, "And if I did what would this suit be used for?"

"It is a backup plan incase Hulk gets out of control?"

"Did you have a backup plan for me?"

"We still do," Director Fury said.

"I thought you believed in heroes," Stark sneered.

"Believing in heroes and trusting them are two different things."

"If I build this suit and I choose the pilot only that person will pilot it."

"See as you won't trust me, even if I say yes, I know you will make sure it is coded so only that person can pilot it."

"On one additional condition."

Director Fury scowled but said, "What is the condition."

"Tell me what it is that you have Agent Hill doing in Alaska."

"Absolutely not," Fury barked.

"Tell me or I will not build the suit."

Fury was silent for a long time. "Build the suit then we will talk."

"No deal. Tell me now or I won't build the suit."

Fury sighed. Finally he said, "Meet me in the storage bay in twenty minutes."

* * *

**Willowdale, Virginia**

**The House of Betty Ross**

**Time: 1520 h**

It had been almost six months since Betty had watched the news as the Avengers battled the aliens in New York. One Avenger in particular. It was then that she thought things would start turning around for Bruce. She even began to hope that he would come back to her. That he would stay with her this time.

It was a vain hope and she knew it. But that didn't stop her from hoping. Now months later she had all but given up that hope. She almost gave up hope of ever seeing Bruce again. He had a new life now and it seem like more monster were beginning to join him. She didn't want to disrupt his new family.

She couldn't forget him and knew she never would. She would always love him more than any other person she knew. Still she knew she was no longer a part of his life. She had continued to study the effects of gamma radiation on living organisms but on a much smaller scale. She thought about the two new Hulks that had recently appeared. She wasn't sure who they were but she thought she could take an accurate guess. Well with one of them at least.

Rick Jones had always been a close friend of Bruce's and would do just about anything to help him. It wasn't a far stretch to suspect he was this "A-bomb" as he was being called. The General could have easily talked the man into allowing himself to experimented upon in the belief that it would help Bruce.

But as thoughts about Bruce chased each other around in her mind Betty's phone rang. "Hello," Betty said as she answered.

"Betty it's me." She knew that voice all too well. Her father had called. She was just about to hang up when she heard the General shout, "DON'T HANG UP!" She thought for a second but something told her she needed to listen to him.

"Talk."

"Thing are bad here. I am not in control anymore. This man, Leader, his is similar to Bruce and he wants him captured even more than I do. He thinks that if he…" The line went dead. Betty didn't waste any time. She was out the door before the phone had even hit the floor. Her short time on the run with Bruce had taught her one thing, no phones and no credit cards.

By the time she was in the car and had her seat belt on, she was on her way out of the short driveway. A car honked as she changed gears and she was off. She was going to Seattle. That was where Bruce had been seen last. Maybe she could get to him before it was too late. The General would only give her a warning like that under one condition, Leader was after her.

She could only think of one reason why. This man thought if he used Betty as ransom Bruce would come to try and rescue her. He was wrong. Bruce wouldn't come, the Hulk would. But that didn't make he want to be captured.

She was so distracted that she ran the stop sign at the end of her street. Another vehicle slammed into the rear end of the car and it went spinning. Betty was dazed but not hurt too seriously. She looked up through the windshield at the other vehicle. At the Military Humvee. He head was suddenly clear. She unbuckled herself, opened the door, and ran.

There was a sharp needle like pain in her shoulder and everything began to slow. She fought the anesthetic as hard as she could but she was losing. Across the street she saw a man step out of his house. Betty looked at Lenard Sampson as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Willowdale, Virginia**

**Leonard Sampson's House**

**Time: 1700 h**

As soon as Leonard Sampson had seen Betty being kidnapped he knew what he had to do. He rushed into his how and grabbed his phone. He dialed the number quickly. The phone range for a few seconds before going to voicemail. "This Eric Selvig. Leave your name and number after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

Leonard waited for the beep and began speaking quickly. He figure there was a chance that the soldiers would come for him too, since he had witnessed the attack. "Eric it's Leonard. Listen," he could hear their boots on the sidewalk, "Betty Ross has just been captured by some soldier. They are coming for me now. Get a hold of your SHIELD people, Banner needs to know." The door swung open and Lenard quickly hung up the phone.

One of the soldiers raised a gun and Leonard felt a sharp pain in his chest. Everything began to fade into blackness.

* * *

**Death Valley**

**Days since last incident: 0**

**Time: 1600 h**

The Hulk stood in front of A-bomb and She-hulk. Bruce was still in control and he could feel the Hulks memories about the fights he had been in. Bruce had to admit though that he was not by any means trained. The Hulk had fought mostly on instinct. He was fueled by his rage but he was not at all skilled. That could be a problem.

He looked at Rick. "What do you know about fighting?" Bruce asked him.

Rick shrugged, "I have taken a few classes. Mostly in Tia Chi but that is about it."i

Bruce nodded. "I will teach," he paused here. It was not because he didn't know what to teach but it was more because he wasn't sure how he would go about the teaching. The main thing they would be have to be taught is how to keep their strength in check. "I will teach to control strength," Bruce said thickly. He decided it would just be easiest to keep the sentences short and simple to say. "Rick will teach skill."

Bruce walked over to a nearby boulder. He took a great breath, brought both fists up above his head, and slammed them down into the boulder with all his strength. Great cracks shot out in all directions as the boulder crumbled to dust. He turned to see She-Hulk and A-bomb staring in amazement. "That is what you can do. That and more," Bruce said. "We be careful in fight. Don't use full strength. We could destroy country."

"No kidding," She-Hulk said. Then she continued and asked, "Why are you talking like that Bruce? Or Is the Hulk in control?"

"It Bruce. Muscles stiff and make it difficult to talk," Bruce grumbled.

"Yours not," A-bomb asked the She-Hulk.

"No. Well not the ones in my mouth anyway."

"Lucky you," Bruce rumbled. She-Hulk laughed. Bruce notice that she seemed to be more cheerful as a Hulk.

For the next two and a half hours Bruce worked with She-Hulk and A-bomb on keeping their strength in check. They did well but it would be a while before they would be able to do some of the simple tasks that they did as humans. Those things that took the gentlest of touches. Stuff like giving someone a pat on the back.

It was only simple for Bruce because of the help he was getting from the Hulk. They were getting along now and Bruce could tell that in a fight they would be more dangerous than ever. Once She-Hulk and A-Bomb were trained the trio would be unstoppable.

* * *

**Gamma Base New Mexico**

**Emil Blonsky's Prison Cell**

**Time: 1830 h**

Emil Blonsky sat in his cell. His new cell to be precise. After he had almost escaped, and been drugged once again he had woke up here. That had been at least two days ago. His meals and water had continued to appear at the same intervals as always and the monotony of his imprisonment seem to never end. Then without warning the color around his neck opened and feel to the ground. He was so shocked that he didn't do anything for a long time. Then the door slid open.

It was no wonder that he had never managed to find the entrance to his prison he realized. He had always assumed it would be on the sides of his cell. Maybe it had in the old one but in this one it was in the floor. The door opened to a dark corridor. It was only just lighter than his cell. He stepped cautiously down the steps. When he got to the bottom there was a short passageway. When Blonsky reached the end of it he found an elevator. He pressed the up button.

After a few seconds the elevator arrived it was just large enough for a single person. When he stepped in the doors closed. Blonsky tensed. A slightly familiar voice came over an intercom, though he could not remember exactly where he had heard it. "There is no need to be alarmed Blonsky. On the floor there is a pair of sunglasses. If you would be so kind as to put them on the elevator will then bring you up to the surface." Blonsky reached done and put the sunglasses on. "Thank you," the voice said as the elevator began to move upward.

"I am sure you understand that after you captivity your eyes will require time to adjust to the light here on the surface. It should only take a few days but it will be much easier on your eyes this way. The elevator ride will take some time. You were buried roughly one thousand feet below the ground. I will be waiting for you when you arrive." With that the voice went silent. Blonsky was sure of one thing though, that was not the voice of General Ross.

The Elevator ride did indeed take several minutes. When he reached the top and the doors he was momentarily overwhelmed by the brightness. After a couple of second though his vision adjusted and then he saw him. The man who had funneled Banner's blood into him, but he looked different now. "Welcome to my base Blonsky. My name is Leader," the man said.

"Why did you free me?"

"We have a common enemy. The Hulk has come against us both in the past and defeated us. I am assembling a team to take him and his friends down. More Hulk have appeared recently and he is no longer on his own. I have already created an adversary for She-Hulk. But there is another who follows the Hulk. He is known as A-bomb. He is a cheap knock off of you. Something Banner created to fuel his army. They say he is stronger that you. They say even the Hulk couldn't beat him."

"I can't be manipulated through pride, Leader. If you want me to fight this A-bomb just say so. I am in your debt for freeing me," Blonsky interrupted.

Leader smiled, "I need you to fight A-bomb. The Hulk has already beaten you once. I think it is wise to find a new way of combating the beast. I have created several monsters that should be able to slow him down. That is when we shall bind him in chain."

"No chain can hold the Hulk," Blonsky snorted.

"Adimantium chains can hold him." Blonsky had no response. "No please find your way to the training facilities. There you will find Titania. She is the opponent for She-Hulk. Teach her everything you know. It is important that she be able to defeat She-Hulk."

"Are you not concerned about me being able to defeat A-bomb?" Blonsky sneered.

"I have complete faith in your abilities Blonsky. No go train." Leader walk off to who knows where.

* * *

**Death Valley**

**Days since last incident: 0**

**Time: 2100 h**

Bruce, Rick, and She-Hulk sat around a fire. Over the fire sat a pot that had been part of the supplies left to them by SHIELD. It had been a long day. After training for three hours they decided to give it a rest. When Bruce and Rick returned to their normal appearances and Jen had remain as She-Hulk the lawyer had to explain. "I just feel more comfortable as She-Hulk," Jen had said.

Bruce and Rick shrugged. They had returned to where the Quinjet had dropped them off and to the supplies that had been provided for them. They had lit a fire and now waited as their dinner, cream of chicken soup, cooked. It was as they began to eat that Jen spoke again.

"Is something wrong?" Jen asked Bruce. He had been sitting glaring at the ground for the past few minutes.

"No," he said unconvincingly.

"Is it because of how easily Rick and I got control?" she pressed.

Bruce sighed. "No, not really anyway. I am a little jealous but I was in control to so it is no big deal."

"Then what is it?" Rick joined in.

"Tony Stark."

"What about him?" Jen asked.

"He saves the world every other week with nothing but his brain. Yet I, who have just as much to offer, will be lucky if my gravestone doesn't say 'Hulk Smash.'"

Jen laughed and Rick smiled. "You realized that you save the world too right?" Rick said.

"Yeah I mean the Hulk may not be to most kind hero but you still gave the world one of its greatest heroes," Jen added.

"But…"

"Now listen Bruce," Jen interrupted, "If your headstone does say 'Hulk Smash' then I think it will be meant as a compliment. You have given Earth the greatest gift. An Avenger that cannot be beaten because the madder he gets the stronger he gets. No matter how tough an enemy is that come to Earth, Hulk will always win. I may take time but he will defeat them. He is the strongest there is. And he will always be able to stand and protect earth when even the 'Great Tony Stark' has fallen. Your legacy will be even larger than his."

"That's a nice speech," Bruce says.

"Yes and one day you will see that I am right," Jen growled.

Bruce turned and looked at Rick. "She is right Bruce," Rick said.

Bruce sighed and looked away. "That isn't all is it?" Jen said.

"I just have this really bad feeling," Bruce said.

"Whatever it is we will face it together," Rick promised.

"Why are you guys so willing to follow me?"

"Because you know more about this than use. And because we trust you," Jen said.

"We have to stick together Bruce," Rick said, "After all we are the Incredible Hulks."


End file.
